


Taking The Blame

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge.Challenge theme: Mea Culpa





	Taking The Blame

Chris Larabee was way beyond mad. He was livid, fuming and one hundred percent pissed. 

"What were you thinking?" he blasted, his green eyes narrowing in fury. "No, scratch that," the tirade continued, "because you obviously weren't thinking, period. Of all the hare-brained stunts you've pulled, this one goes straight to the top of the stupid pile. You didn't even consider what could have happened if you'd got it wrong, if your timing had been just a second off, if -"

Vin Tanner remained calm in the face of the storm, recognising the fear and adrenalin fuelled words for what they were: a release. 

He allowed the rant to continue a few minutes more before raising his hands in surrender.

"Okay, ya got me." Vin pitched his voice low and met Chris's glare with a steady gaze. 

"I got you?" Chris spat, "Is that all you've got to say?" 

The Texan shook his head. "If you're lookin' for someone to blame for you gettin' yer panties in a bunch, then that'd be me."

Vin stood, one hip cocked, his rifle held easily in his hand, showing none of the tension that radiated from his Team Leader and best friend. 

"An' if you're lookin' for someone to blame for savin' yer sorry ass, then that'd be me as well."

There was no censure or smugness in Vin's voice, just a calm reasoning of the facts.

Blue eyes held green for a long moment, waiting for the hot fire of anger to cool to a smolder, then Vin gave a small nod and turned away.

"Vin," Chris called softly.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Vin raised two fingers to his ATF cap in salute. "Yer welcome, Cowboy... an' the beers are on you tonight."

~~~


End file.
